Uptown Girl
by Your Secret Valentine
Summary: DxS Let's just say Billy Joel has another thing coming to him. [Songfic]


**Uptown Girl **

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom. I also do not own the song 'Uptown Girl.' Billy Joel does.

* * *

The talent show was ending and so far the acts had been...horrible, to put it correctly. Samantha Manson was bored out of her mind and she had no idea why she even bothered to come. _'Because Danny wanted you to.'_ her mind snickered. 

_'Shut up._

_Ooo fighting your mind. How nice!_

_Shut up! -mental punch-_

_OUCH meanie_

_-punch-_

_Ow, fine fine._

_Thank you...alright, screw this! Danny said to come. He never said to stay till the end.'_ Sam finished her mental fight and was about to get out of her seat when Mr. Lancer came out on the stage and announced, "Our last act of the evening will be by" -reads card- "er, 'Nameless Freaks'?**(I suck at names)** Well, here's 'Nameless Freaks' I suppose!" She snorted at him.

_'Way to go Lancer,'_ she thought as he walked off the stage.

Suddenly, all the lights were turned off and a spotlight was lit on stage. At first, you could only see a microphone, standing on the darkened stage. _'Oh look,'_ Sam thought. _'The mike will sing.'_ Snorting mentally, she folded her arms across her chest. The outline of a figure was seen on the blank stage. It walked up to the stage and the spotlight was off, leaving the auditorium of Casper High in pitch black atmosphere.

Music started playing and the spotlight went back on, and squinting, Sam could see the faint outline of a famaliar face...could it be? No... It couldn't! Could it?** (Hah! Confusing!)**

_Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her mama never told her why_

_'Whoa...it is!'_ Sam's mind screamed. _'It's Danny! But...whose he talking about? Probably Paulina'_

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_

_'Wait...that doesn't sound like Paulina...that sounds like...me?'_

_And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind_

_'Okay Danny, quit being freaky...'_ Sam thought all this to herself. Danny looked out into the crowd, still singing. She saw him scan it with his eyes and they lit up when they found her. Smiling, he sang louder and stronger. The spotlight broadened and showed Tucker on drums. _'Damn, Tucker rocks when he doesn't sing!'_ She smiled as she remembered the Ember incident. (a.k.a Fanning the Flames)

_She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl_

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice_

Sam smiled bigger. She remembered how he always watched as her parents set her up with boys they thought were good for her. But she always refused and ran back to Danny. _'I always stuck by him...' she thought. 'Because...I...'_

_Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win_

_'I love him...I love Danny!'_ her eyes lit up. _'Yay! I admitted it!'_** (lol)**

_And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine_

Sam smirked.

Flashback

_"Get away from me!" Sam screamed as Dash cornered her. _

"You know you want me." he said, trying to seduce her.

"Yea, 50 feet away from me!" she said, trying to push him away. A sudden force pulled Dash away from her and he slammed into the lockers behind him.

_"Stay.Away.From.My.Sam." Danny said through gritted teeth. His arm was pushing into Dash's throat, and he nodded quickly, feeling his breath being cut off. Danny released him and he quickly scrambled to his feet, having fallen from the force and ran for cover. He spun around to be greeted with Sam, an eyebrow raised._

_"Your Sam?" she said, clearly amused. Danny blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, nervous._

"Slip of the tounge?" he said. Sam smirked and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed harder.

"C'mon 'My Danny'." She said, jokingly. If it was possible, Danny blushed harder and laced his arm in hers.

End of Flashback

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because I'm in love  
With and uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_

_Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl_

The song ended and it was silent. Then, everyone, including Sam, stood up and started clapping loudly. Danny's eyes found Sam again and she grinned at him. He grinned back at her. They walked off the stage as Lancer walked on. "As you can all tell," he started. "The winner of the talent show is...Nameless Freaks!" Everyone clapped again and Tucker accepted the trophy for them and hurried off stage.

The crowd filed out of their seats and through the doors, into the cafeteria. It held snacks and refreshments. People relaxed and discussed the show and called for cabs or their rides. Sam quickly found Danny and Tucker.

"Hey." she said from behind them. They turned around and smiled at her. "You guys rocked."

"Why thank you." Tucker said. "And if you'll excuse me..." He left them and they watched as he walked over to Valerie and were suprised when she let him wrap his arm around her shoulders.

Shaking their heads, they turned back to each other.

"So..." Danny started, nervously. "Did you like the song?" Sam smiled. "Yes, I did." He looked relieved.

Looking around, he held out his hand to her and said, "Come with me?" Sam smiled again and nodded, taking his hand.

He led her outside and,after making sure no one saw, he turned ghost. Danny flew her bridal style onto the roof of the school. After setting her down gently, he turned human again and sat next to her.

"Hey Danny?" Sam asked quietly. The boy in question turned to look at her.

"Ya Sammy?" She smiled.

"Did you mean it?"

"The song?"

"Yea..."

"Well, yes...yes I did."

"Well, for the record," she started. Sam leaned in and kissed him. Danny was shocked but quickly returned it. She pulled away from lack of oxygen. "I love you too." Eyes ablaze with passion, Danny grinned and leaned forward again. Their lips met and he snaked his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. This pulled their bodies closer. Danny pulled apart first and rested his forehead on hers.

"My Uptown Girl..." he sang softly. Sam smiled and they sat with Danny's arms around her waist and her head leaning against his chest. He rested his chin on her head and kissed it softly. "My Sammy..."

* * *

**A/N: Aww...how fluffy! Haha. I was extremely bored and this song was stuck in my head. So hope you liked it. My first songfic. :)**


End file.
